powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Beat-Alls
Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, and Princess Morbucks join together to be called "The Beat-Alls." This episode has many references to The Beatles. In one scene, they showed them beating up The Beatles. Plot Townsville's top four super villains have had it with getting crushed by The Powerpuff Girls, so they head to their house with different weapons (Mojo Jojo with a giant robot; Princess with her technological powers; HIM using his demonic superpowers; and Fuzzy carrying a big rock). Their argument disturbs the girls, who fly out to warn them to keep it down, but are blasted by the rays of Mojo, Him, and Princess, while Fuzzy throws a rock onto them. To their shock, the villains realize that they have finally beaten the Girls. They resolve to work together, reasoning that this is the key to their success, and create a team called The Beat-Alls. The Powerpuff Girls subsequently try to stop them from robbing a bank, but are again defeated by the Beat-Alls' group tactics. The team of villains defeats The Powerpuff Girls repeatedly, until at last the girls stop attempting to save the day, leaving The Beat-Alls free to continue their rampage. Back at The Powerpuff Girls' home, the Professor observes the girls despondency and offers some words of encouragement, suggesting that they break up the villainous super group. While robbing another bank, Mojo Jojo sees a ladder, which he climbs to find a magnifying glass through which he can read a tiny note reading "This Is A Stick Up." At first enraged, he then sees the writer—a white-clad chimp named Moko Jono—and falls in love. But The other Beat-Alls become angered when Mojo Jojo is constantly accompanied by Moko and begins wearing white clothes and participating in her odd "performance crimes." Mojo and Moko's irritating antics soon lead to the breakup of the Beat-Alls. Without Mojo, the remaining Beat-Alls attempt to continue terrorizing Townsville; the Mayor calls the Girls, who try to stop them, but the three alone cannot keep the Girls down. The Beat-Alls are no more. Walking in another part of town, Mojo and Moko see signs reading "Beat-Alls Are Over." The girls arrive to apprehend Mojo, and with the help of a zookeeper friend, they reveal the shocking truth about Moko: She is a performing chimp called Michelle (Mee-Shell), who had been recruited to help stop the Beat-Alls. The devastated Mojo is hauled off to jail once again. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls ( Blossom , Bubbles and Buttercup ) *The Beatalls ( Mojo Jojo , Fuzzy Lumpkins , HIM and Princess Morbucks ) *Professor Utonium *Moko Jono/Michelle *The Mayor of Townsville *Jude Quotes :lines :Mojo: The city of Townsville. (looks out from his observatory) I hate you. I do not enjoy the fact that three superhero female children take up residence in you. And by hurting me and forcing me to dwell in one of your correctional facilities, these mutant infant girls prevent me from obtaining political control of you. But you will be mine and they will most certainly... :to HIM in his lair :Him: ...pay. I have been made a fool by you for the last time. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. And your end is... :chair turns to reveal Daddy Morbucks in the den of Morbucks Manor with Princess :Princess: TONIGHT! Think of it as an investment for your future. If I don't destroy the Powerpuff Girls tonight, I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU A DAY OF PIECE UNTIL I... :to Fuzzy singing badly and trying to play Jo in his home :Fuzzy: Oh, I'm sorry, Jo. I can't play ya purdy tonight. I got them durn Powerpuffs in my noodle. AND THEY MAKE ME SO MAD I WANNA... :to Mojo in one of his giant robots storming through Townsville :Mojo: Destroy them I will! Tonight is the night in which... :to HIM :Him: ...your reign of goodness will end (grows larger) and my reign of evil shall... :to Princess taking off with her jet pack :Princess: ...begin to take hold as I take over... :to Fuzzy walking through the forest with a big rock over his head :Fuzzy: Townsville ain't gonna no more after I get them Powerpuff... :to the girls in bed :Professor: Girls, time for bed. List of the Beatles references *The Beatles themselves appear twice in their different animated forms, first when The Beat-Alls are literally beating up the "Dennis Marks" Beatles on stage, and the second being the "George Dunning" Beatles from "Yellow Submarine" in the middle of the scene where Mojo does scream talk to Moko Jono and when he screams those 4 words, as the people who couldn't resist the screaming. In the last 2 people scenes are Ringo Starr, John Lennon, George Harrison, and Paul McCartney. *The proposition by Him to name the group 'The Silver Beat-Alls' is a reference to one of the Beatles original names 'The Silver Beatles.' *The Beat-Alls are in the Wanted Poster like the cover album from the 1964 film, A Hard Days Night. *The Beat-Alls look at the girls defeated like the cover album from The Beatles, Please Please Me. *The Beat-Alls walk down a zebra crossing in a parody of the Abbey Road album cover. *The title card references the 'With the Beatles' album cover. *The Professor Utonium references Beatles songs 'A Day in the Life', 'Yesterday', 'Get Back', 'Eight Days a Week', 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds', 'With a Little Help from My Friends' and 'I'm Only Sleeping'. The Narrator also references 'The Long and Winding Road', 'Magical Mystery Tour', 'Ticket to Ride', and 'Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band.' Mojo Jojo references 'I Want to Hold Your Hand', and the John Lennon song 'Imagine'. Princess Morbucks references 'Hello, Goodbye.' The reporter references 'A Day in the Life' and 'Tommorow Never Knows'. Mojo Jojo references 'Revolution #9' in which the words 'number nine' were repeated several times. Sgt. Peppers references 'Help!'. The newspaper references 'Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!". The Mayor references "Let it Be." And Blossom references 'Hey Jude' and 'The End'. *Mojo Jojo's comment "Will the people in the cheap seats, please leave. And the rest of you, hand over your jewlery!" is a reference to a comment made by John Lennon at the Beatles Royal Variety performance. *The music playing during the Beat-Alls beating up The Beatles sounds similar to The Beatles song 'A Day in the Life'. *Jojo's first love, Moko Jono, is a reference to John Lennon's wife, Yoko Ono. The shouting scene, showing how the Beat-Alls got separated, is a reference to the actual separation of the Beatles. *Production on this episode finished on December 8, 2000, the 20th anniversary of John Lennon's death. This episode, along with "Moral Decay" aired on the 37th anniversary of the Beatles' first appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show. An unplanned re-run of this episode (excluding "Moral Decay") aired on November 30, 2001 (the day after Harrison died), possibly as a tribute to George Harrison. *In the scene where the Chief of Police is speaking, his name is "Sgt. Pepper" which is a reference to the Beatles Song, "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.". Coincidentally the character also bears a striking resemblance to "Old Fred" from the Beatles film "Yellow Submarine". *The reporter bears similarities to the character Eric Idle portrays in the 1978 film The Rutles: All You Need Is Cash, a reporter narrating a similar documentary about The Rutles, also a Beatles parody. **The reporters name, Stuart Best, comes from the names of two former members of the Beatles, Stuart Sutcliffe and Pete Best. *The scene with the remaining three Beat-Alls causing havoc from a rooftop references the Beatles during their rooftop concert on January 30, 1969. *Michelle, Moko's real name, is inspirated of the song at same name. *In one scene, Him states "I'd like to say thank you on behalf of the group and ourselves, and I hope we passed the audition". This is from Beatles song Get Back, he also refrences that song by stating "Let's Get Back to where we ince belonged." *The final chord during "The End" title card is similar to the final chord in 'A Day in the Life'. Trivia * This is the first and only episode where HIM goes to jail. * Unlike in the episode Telephonies where Him led the group of villains, Mojo Jojo was the leader of the Beat-Alls. * This episode is the last one to use the large-sized girls in their normal poses from the June 1999 version of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. * This is the third time Mojo Jojo, HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins appear in the same episode and work together. * The act of Princess going on a crime spree with three felons as a team is later referenced in 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. * The Beat-Alls are one of two groups that have defeated the girls in direct combat, the other being the Rowdyruff Boys * This is one of Craig McCracken's ten favorite episodes. * This is the third time Princess and Mojo Jojo interact, the first two being "Birthday Bash" and "Mo Job". * Craig McCracken is a fan of the Beatles. This led to the creation of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Episodes focusing on Fuzzy Lumpkins Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Craig McCracken's 10 favourite episodes